


make the yuletide gay

by sugaplumvisions



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, Impact Play, M/M, Other, Paddling, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: “You’re getting a little fussy,” Suga says, looking at Asahi appraisingly. “How about you come bend over Santa’s lap?”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	make the yuletide gay

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmas Day 4! 
> 
> impact play // extremely dirty Christmas carols

“Suck on my, lick on my, stroke on my cock!” Suga belts out to the tune of Jingle Bell Rock as they dance around the apartment in a Santa hat, tiny red-and-white booty shorts, and a crop top that reads “Santa’s Favorite Ho”

“Koushi!!!” Asahi hisses. They look thoroughly scandalized.

“It’s the first time for you, so here’s what you do!” Suga sings, wiggling their hips. “Come on, Asahi, sing with me!”

“It is not the first time,” Asahi says. “I’ve sucked your cock how many times now?”

Suga pouts. “Buzzkill.”

“You didn’t say that while I was sucking your cock,” Asahi says, and attempts a wink, but they just end up scrunching up their face.

Suga leans forward to peck them on the lips. “You’re cute when you try to be smooth.”

“You’re cute when you’re not singing vulgar Christmas carols,” Asahi counters.

“First of all, I am always cute. I am literally the cutest,” Suga says. “Second of all, you don’t like that one? How about…” They give a twirl and start singing again. “Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens! Sticking my dick in rotisserie chicken!”

Asahi is momentarily haunted by an image of Suga with their bright pink strap-on buried in a rotisserie chicken. They glare at Suga. “No. Absolutely not.”

“You’re getting a little fussy,” Suga says, looking at Asahi appraisingly. “How about you come bend over Santa’s lap?”

And they’re right; it’s been too long since Asahi’s last spanking. They tend to get twitchy at the three day mark, but what with the hustle of the holiday, it’s been a good five days since Asahi’s been bent over Suga’s knee.

“You don’t have to put it like that,” Asahi says, face flaming.

“Come get your spanking,” Suga says, a challenge in their voice.

“Or what?” Asahi asks.

Suga grins devilishly. “Or I’ll keep singing.”

“Noooo,” Asahi protests, and follows Suga into the bedroom.

Suga reaches underneath the bed to grab a paddle, then sits on the edge of it and spreads their legs to make a place comfortable for Asahi to bend over.

“Strip from the waist down,” Suga orders.

Asahi obeys, pulling off their sweatpants and underwear, grateful that Suga has at least let them keep their sweater on.

“Good slut,” Suga says, and from anyone else the term would be a slap in the face, but from their Koushi? In the home they’ve built together? It means love and safety.

“In my lap,” Suga says. “Bend over.”

Asahi obeys, lying across Suga’s lap, face down, ass up.

“Aren’t you a pretty picture?” Suga says. They run their fingernails down Asahi’s spine, raising pale red welts in their wake. “All laid out and ready for me to paint you red.”

Asahi blushes at that, the color bleeding down over their upper body, and Suga laughs. “Looks like you’re getting started at turning red without me.”

“Let me _live,_ Koushi. The things you say, I have every right to blush,” Asahi says.

Suga gives them a sharp slap on their inner thigh, and Asahi whines.

“Please,” they say, not knowing what they’re asking for, even, just more of it.

“Don’t worry baby; I’ll take care of you,” Suga says, bending down to kiss their spine. They knead the flesh of their ass between their fingers, alternating between squeezing and rubbing up and down.

“Koushi,” Asahi gasps out as the first blow lands. Suga’s strong hands hit hard, but not hard enough to overwhelm them.

“I know, sweetheart. I’ve got you,” Suga says as they deliver a hard, thuddy hit to their other cheek. Asahi sobs and ruts forward, rubbing their cock against Suga’s knee.

“Now, now, we can’t have any of that,” Suga says, and slaps them sharply again on their sit spot. Asahi has always preferred thuddy hits to stingy, and Suga is not above using that preference against them. “Do I have to get the cock ring?”

“Please, no,” Asahi says.

Suga looks them up and down, from their rapidly-reddening ass to their long hair falling in their face, and doesn’t even try to muffle their pleased moan. “Then behave.” They scratch gently over Asahi’s reddened flesh, adding to the sensation.

Asahi struggles to keep their hips still, but somehow succeeds. Suga spanks them again, again, again, three blows falling in rapid succession in the same place, and tears well up in Asahi’s eyes. Their cock is fully hard now, leaking against Suga’s leg. Suga grins and spanks them on the other cheek, then begins moving their hand in a pattern to cover all of the flesh of their ass and thighs.

“Love you,” Asahi chokes out between strokes.

Suga grins. “Love you too, but that won’t get you out of this. You know you love it.”

“Love anything you do,” Asahi says as Suga continues their onslaught, working over their skin until it’s a bright cherry red.

“Anything?” Suga asks, with a slap to Asahi’s other cheek that’s sharp enough to make them whine. “So you’d love it if I got the riding crop?”

“I take it back, I take it all back,” Asahi says. “Please, Kou, I’ve been so good.”

“You have been, darling,” Suga says. “And that’s why I’m going to give you what you need.” They reach for the paddle.

The paddle is Asahi’s absolute favorite, large and wooden and so incredibly thuddy, delivering satisfying spanks to both cheeks at once. Suga wields it like it’s second nature to them, raining down slow, measured blows with a self-satisfied smile.

Asahi yelps with the first hit. With the second, they slump over Suga’s lap, ass even higher, head hanging down limply. “Thank you,” they moan.

“Can you count for me, darling?” Suga asks.

“I can try,” Asahi says.

“How many do you want?” Suga asks, smoothing a gentle hand down Asahi’s side.

“I..I don’t know.” Asahi’s head feels muffled, like they’re thinking through fluffy cotton.

“15?” Suga asks. “Baby, I want you to count them. If you lose track, we have to go back to the last number you remembered.”

“15,” Asahi affirms. “Koushi, _please,_ I need it.”

Suga swings the paddle in a wide arc, landing on the top of Asahi’s thighs. Asahi keens, thrashing in Suga’s lap.

“One,” Asahi says.

Suga pets their back. “Good slut. More?”

“ _More.”_

Suga swings and hits them squarely in the middle of their ass, this hit harder than the last.

“Two.”

Suga continues their measured assault on Asahi’s ass and senses, and Asahi continues counting, carefully marking each number. They sob as they squirm against Suga’s legs, begging for less, for more, but most of all for _friction._

“Seven,” Asahi says. Their thoughts are even slower now, and it’s all they can do to focus on the numbers.

Suga swings and hits again, on the flesh where ass meets thighs.

“Seven,” Asahi says, not realizing they’re repeating themself.

“Asa, baby, are you okay?” Suga says, and suddenly their hands are on Asahi’s back, acting as an anchor.

“‘M so high,” Asahi says, deep into subspace. Their eyes are glazed and their breathing comes in short pants.

“Do you wanna stop?” Suga asks.

“Need the spanking.” Asahi’s voice comes slow and muddled. “Don’t remember numbers.”

“Just relax, darling,” Suga says. “I’ll take care of you.”

The last eight blows come hard and fast, and Asahi is beyond keening, beyond anything but slumping into Suga’s lap and feeling. Even the pain only translates as pleasure now, and they’re not sure they’ve ever been this hard in their life.

“You did so good sweetheart,” Suga says, rolling them off their knees and onto the bed. “I’m so proud of you. You get a reward for being so good.”

Asahi can barely process any of the words other than “good” and “reward,” and their heart sings as Suga quickly pulls off their underwear, straddling their head and lowering their dripping cunt onto Asahi’s face.

Asahi moans at the taste of their partner, licking inside them, tongue swirling around their walls. Suga groans and grinds down, shoving themself even farther onto Asahi’s face. They move up a little, so Asahi’s mouth is on their dick.

“That’s it, darling. Suck me off, baby,” Suga says. Asahi latches their mouth around Suga’s dick and sucks hard, gently pushing the hood back with their tongue and swirling around the head. Suga rides Asahi’s face, levering themself back and forth to get as much stimulation as possible. They’re desperately turned on from spanking Asahi, and it only takes a couple of minutes of Asahi’s assault on their dick before they come, shaking, thighs clenching around Asahi’s head.

“Asa,” Suga pants out. “Asahi. So good for me.”

Suga pulls off and kisses Asahi, hard and sloppy and dirty, Asahi’s lips slick and soaked with Suga’s juices.

“Darling you did so good,” Suga says, and slides down Asahi’s body to suck hard on the head of Asahi’s cock.

And that’s all it takes, Asahi coming in Suga’s mouth with a strangled whine. The whole world narrows down around them, the only things that matter Asahi and Suga and Suga’s mouth and Asahi’s cock and aching, red ass.

Once Asahi finishes shaking, Suga swallows and grins.

“You did so good, darling,” they say, pulling Asahi’s head into their lap. “I’m so proud of you. Now you get your aftercare. Can you walk?”

Asahi shakes their head.

“In a minute then. For now let’s just stay here and I’ll hold you.” They reach over to the bedside table and grab some baby wipes, a water bottle, and a bar of dark chocolate. Asahi opens their mouth and Suga pops in a square. The rich taste on their tongue helps bring them back to the land of the living. As they eat, Suga gently wipes their face clean.

“Can you drink?” Suga asks when Asahi has eaten three squares.

“Mmhmm,” Asahi says, still not quite trusting their voice.

“Here, sit up a bit?” 

Asahi sits up and Suga presses a kiss to their forehead before holding the water bottle to their lips. Asahi drinks like they’ve been in the desert, draining the bottle in a few long gulps, then lies back down and curls up into Suga.

Suga cards their fingers through Asahi’s hair, working little braids in wherever they can reach. Soon Suga will move them to the couch, wrapping Asahi up in blankets, pulling their head into their lap as Spirited Away begins. But for now, there’s this, the two of them cuddled up as Suga plays with Asahi’s hair. And that is more than enough. **  
**

****  
  



End file.
